Memories of a dauntless
by Historia Calamitatum
Summary: Pequeñas historias dependientes desde la perspectiva de varios de nuestros queridos osados -Cuatro, Eric, Zeke-. [Pairing FourTris]
1. No hay distancia

¡Bienvenid*s al fic! Antes de nada, explicar que me encanta la trilogía de _Divergente_ en general y que sirvió para darme inspiración a escribir este texto.

Está narrado a partir de cuando Peter, Al y Drew están a punto de ¨matar¨a Tris. Más concretamente, esa misma noche, una vez Tris está dormida. Todo lo que está escrito es POV de Cuatro y lo que está en negrita son palabras textuales de la escritora de la obra en sí, Veronica Roth. Es muy corto por lo que no está todo detallado y es un simple momento de estos dos personajes a los que adoro.

Espero que os guste y no vendría mal una crítica constructiva (mientras esta sea respetuosa, claro está).

**La grandísima trilogía de _Divergente_ no me pertenece, toda ella existe gracias a Veronica Roth.**

* * *

_POV Cuatro_

En definitiva, odio la tormenta.

Perturba la paz. Como si buscara despertar la violencia entre las personas, para que se deshicieran en sonoros gritos de guerra, no muy diferentes al estruendo que sigue al rayo.

Sin embargo, y por extraño que parezca, observar los relámpagos que azotan Chicago es lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora. No puedo conciliar el sueño, y ya deben de haber pasado horas desde que me desvelé, en un nulo intento por salir del trance en el que me encontraba sumido.

La causa del trance no era ni más ni menos que la simple presencia de Tris.

Una luz vertiginosa cruza el cielo oscuro verticalmente y roba la luz de las estrellas a su paso. A los pocos segundos (tres, cuento) la ciudad se ve sacudida por el estrépito del trueno que reclama atención. A veces, cuando era un pequeño abnegado y Marcus se encontraba fuera de casa, mi madre me arrastraba sigilosamente hasta la ventana y me tranquilizaba diciendo que cuanta más distancia de tiempo hubiera entre el rayo y el sonido del trueno, más lejos se encontraba la tormenta. Después, ambos nos poníamos a contar los segundos hasta que yo me quedaba dormido en su regazo o la presencia de Marcus nos sorprendía y rompía en añicos ese momento de paz.

Este clima tan arisco no me asusta en absoluto. Llevo viendo su misma representación tanto tiempo que he perdido la noción del mismo. Inconscientemente, miro hacia atrás, donde Tris se encuentra tumbada en mi cama. Tiene una mano bajo la cabeza, y todos y cada uno de sus cabellos brillan con el segundo rayo, que no veo.

La sábana está enroscada alrededor de su cintura recta y su semblante está tan relajado que me cuestiono si en verdad no escucha todo lo que se sucede al otro lado de la ventana.

Pero _ella_ no parece inmutarse.

Creo haber esbozado una sonrisa ¿Creo? En efecto, lo he hecho. Ni siquiera soy capaz de controlarlo, pero cada vez que la he mirado esta noche… No he podido evitar sonreir.

_ Ella_ se ve pequeña. Baja. Delgada y fina, y si no fuera por la musculatura que ha comenzado a asomar por ciertas partes del cuerpo, débil. Tal vez alguien a quien proteger, alguien de quien preocuparse.

No obstante, es fuerte. Tan fuerte como para hacerle frente al sádico de Eric. O al retorcido de Peter. O a mí. Peter tenía razón el otro día, cuando criticó la falta de belleza de Tris. **No es bonita, esa palabra se le queda pequeña.**

Un rayo más se rompe en el horizonte, tras de mí. Lo sigue un estruendo, tres segundos después. La tormenta se acerca cada vez más.

**_ Ella_ no es como las chicas que solían llamarme la atención, curvilíneas y suaves. _Ella_ es pequeña, pero fuerte, y sus relucientes ojos reclaman atención.**

Otro resplandor más que proyecta mi sombra en la habitación y sobre _ella_. El estruendo es dos segundos después.

** Mirarla es como despertar.**

Me acerco dos pasos, aunque paro en seco ¿Qué estoy a punto de hacer? Ya da igual, porque mis piernas han continuado andando hasta la cama, desobedeciendo a las reglas morales que transcurren por mi mente.

No quiero que Eric la lastime. La verdad es que nunca lo he querido. Ese hombre acabará con _ella_ en cuanto descubra que es divergente o que me es significativamente importante. Y en cuanto yo dé un paso en falso, por muy mínimo que sea, su mente erudita la atrapará entre sus garras como lo hace un depredador con su presa. Es increíble ese anhelo de destrucción que guarda hacia las personas que de verdad me preocupan.

Tris me importa demasiado. La idea de abandonar Osadía para unirme a los _sin_ _facción _se aleja de mi cabeza conforme la miro a los ojos cada día, esos ojos que tantas veces me han atrapado. Me parece imposible dejar este lugar (por muy despreciable que sea) y confiar a Tris al psicópata de Eric. No me es difícil imaginarme su pequeño cuerpo yacer al fondo del abismo, desamparada a la suerte de los jefes de Osadía solo por ser lo que es.

La sola idea hace que me estremezca y me sienta tan despreciable como Eric.

No puedo (ni pretendo) evitar agacharme hasta el colchón, y vacilo un par de segundos antes de sentarme en él. Lo hago con toda la delicadeza del mundo, esperando no despertarla con el movimiento. Mis piernas quedan en diagonal a _ella_, y puedo observarla a partir de su cintura. Deshago el extraño enredo que tiene la sábana hecha a su alrededor, y la tapo cuidadosamente hasta los hombros. Me fijo en su nariz fina, en el ojo morado causado por los ásperos nudillos de Peter, en sus pómulos débilmente sonrojados y en sus labios cruzados por una pequeña cicatriz.

Uno de los cuervos que asoma sobre el jersey que le presté capta mi atención. Es el único que se deja ver, el que se encuentra grabado justo encima de su clavícula. Rozo con la yema de los dedos la piel bajo su oreja, y enseguida me recorre una sensación reconfortante que aparece únicamente cuando estoy con _ella_.

Cada vez que la miro, la toco, o habla... Escapa de mi entendimiento la energía que despierta en mí, como una pequeña e inofensiva llama. Es genial, es como si despertara de una ensoñación, o de alguna pesadilla.

Es increíble lo que soy capaz de pensar a estas horas de la madrugada.

Mis dedos descienden lentos por su cuello y hasta el cuervo, donde hacen una pausa. De repente me doy cuenta de que Tris gesticula algo y retiro la mano, nervioso porque descubra lo que acabo de hacer. Pero no, sus ojos se mantienen cerrados y su expresión relajada, aunque noto cierta molestia causada por las heridas.

Me mantengo embobado mirándola por minutos que habrían sido horas de no ser por el probable apetito a tarta osada que me habría acechado en algún momento. Ni siquiera soy consciente del momento en el que retiro un par de mechones relucientes de su cara, y se los coloco tras la oreja. No veo nada más alrededor, solo a Tris. Tris y su fuerza, su carácter y su tozudez abnegada que tanto comienza a gustarme.

Me siento bien. Por un momento consigo olvidar todos mis problemas y los temores que me acechan tras el suero del miedo. Me olvido de Eric y de Peter, Al y Drew, que se estarán acordando de mí durante toda la noche.

Es difícil de describir esa sensación. Solo estoy seguro de una cosa: Tris Prior es la culpable.

La luz repentina de un rayo vuelve a proyectar nuestra sombra en el suelo. Esta vez no cuento los segundos, no. Ni siquiera soy yo, creo notar mi mente vacía y mi pecho lleno de algo extraño y etéreo, pero agradable. Cierro los ojos al tiempo que mi cabeza desciende sobre su cabeza rubia, y mis labios acarician los suyos en el momento en el que un trueno parece estallar en el cielo.

Juraría que solo ha habido un segundo de tiempo entre el rayo y el trueno.

La verdad es que me da igual. Creo que por fin podré conciliar el sueño.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? Puede que escriba más historias desde la perspectiva de Tobias; depende de como haya sido recibido este texto. Si ese fuera el caso, tal vez iría más lejos con Tris y Tobias (tal vez probablemente seguramente).

¡Os deseo mucha tarta osada para tod*s!


	2. El camuflaje del amor (1ª parte)

¡Ya estoy de vuelta de nuevo! Siento la espera, pero no sabía si seguir con la historia o dejarla como estaba.

Esta vez los hechos están situados al día siguiente del lanzamiento de cuchillos que tan famoso es en Divergente. Seguimos con la perspectiva de Cuatro, aunque puede que en un futuro meta a más personajes. Quien sabe.

Divergente no me pertenece (desgraciadamente). Todo su universo distópico existe gracias a Veronica Roth.

* * *

Es extraño como los sucesos de ayer han logrado afectarme como nada lo ha hecho antes. Incluso en sueños, no he podido evitar ver a Tris arrinconada contra la diana, con esa mirada abnegada y desafiante clavada en Eric. Él permanecía de pie frente a _ella_ con cuchillos en las manos y una media sonrisa torcida. Yo estaba allí, suficientemente cerca como para escuchar la respiración entrecortada de Tris pero demasiado lejos como para poder tocar su pálida piel. Era ese tipo de tortura tanto física como mental que te hace sentir impotente. Eric me miraba con aire de suficiencia, como si supiese que aquella situación me quemaba por dentro.

Sin embargo, _ella_ no se derrumbó frente a él. Yo le gritaba que se apartase, que él era un psicópata y que le quería hacer daño. Pero su tozuda mirada se giró en mi dirección y sus únicas palabras fueron ¨¡Cállate, Cuatro!¨ antes de que Eric sonriese y le lanzase un cuchillo.

El despertar no ha sido nada agradable; el sudor recorre mis manos y frente, y la imagen del cuchillo a punto de atravesar el pecho de Tris aún perdura en mi mente como si fuese mi quinto miedo. Siento que los párpados me pesan aun cuando he dormido una larga noche, y el mal sabor de la pesadilla perdura en mi boca.

Me visto y aseo mientras el sol termina de aparecer sobre los lejanos cultivos de Cordialidad. Me pregunto cuál habría sido mi futuro allí: tal vez habría vivido una vida más sencilla y calmada, sin ningún disgusto y con la aparente felicidad contagiosa que caracteriza a las personas de esa facción. No habría conocido el peligro que conlleva ser divergente o el riesgo de estar a punto de morir. La vida habría sido más tranquila. Tal vez habría podido reconstruirme de nuevo.

Aunque tampoco habría podido conocer a Tris.

Y dudo que el suero de la paz hubiese hecho efecto alguno con mi manera de ser tan borde.

Desecho la idea en cuestión de segundos y en cuanto estoy preparado me dirijo al comedor. Eric me comentó que se encargaría él de despertar a los iniciados, ya que tenía una ¨sorpresa¨ para ellos y para mí. Estaría tranquilo de no ser porque es Eric quien va a preparar la sorpresa.

Tras coger mi desayuno paseo la vista por las mesas hasta que localizo a Zeke haciéndome señas para que me acerque, cosa que hago. Lleva unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta simple del mismo color que parece tener puesta del revés, lo que me hace pensar que ha dormido tan poco como yo. Las ojeras existentes bajo sus ojos y una cicatriz en la mejilla confirman mis especulaciones.

-No me digas que has estado bebiendo cerca del Abismo otra vez.- Le digo al tiempo que tomo asiento y dejo mi bandeja con el almuerzo sobre la mesa. Su gesto de afirmación es tan pequeño que lo advierto por poco.

-Las cosas se pusieron feas y, bueno…- Zeke pierde la vista en su cuenco de cereales, como si realmente no estuviese aquí. Hasta su voz carrasposa lo delata.- Ni siquiera sé cómo he logrado levantarme.

Miro mi bandeja de soslayo: una manzana, un cuenco de cereales y otro con café, dos magdalenas y zumo de no sé qué fruta. Un desayuno osado al completo. Aunque odio las manzanas.

-No has logrado ponerte bien la camiseta.- Pruebo el zumo. Está bastante bueno, aunque sigo sin distinguir de qué es. Zeke se da cuenta de su error y en un movimiento rápido se la cambia, atrayendo la mirada de un grupo de chicas al lado nuestro. Les dedica una sonrisa y después revisa si se ha puesto el mismo par de zapatos. Deja escapar un suspiro cuando verifica que toda su ropa está en su sitio.

Desvío la mirada en el momento justo en el que entran los iniciados en completo desorden, armando tanto alboroto como si fuesen osados de toda la vida. Distingo la cabeza de Al, que destaca por ser uno de los más altos o Will, que va dos pasos más atrás, pero no logro ver a la estirada. Vuelvo la mirada al frente antes de poder hacerlo, e intento olvidarme de _ella_. En vano.

Para entonces Zeke se está comiendo mi manzana y de la suya no quedan más que los restos. Frunzo el ceño y la situación le parece tan divertida que hace una vaga imitación de mi ceño fruncido.

-Me la ibas a dar de todos modos.- Manifiesta antes de darle otro mordisco a la fruta.- Y lo sabes.

Decido que no me importa el destino de la manzana y continúo desayunando en silencio, no sin antes coger una de sus magdalenas con disimulo.

...

Seguir a Eric como si no le hubiera ganado en nuestro último enfrentamiento hace que mis nervios se crispen, pero me reprimo. Varios iniciados me han preguntado ya por el lugar al que nos dirigimos pero ni siquiera yo lo sé, por lo que me dedico a no responder. Las escaleras ascienden hacia un trozo de terreno sin edificar y lejos de las vías del tren. Por mucho que no sepa adónde vamos, aparento controlar la situación con perfecta seriedad y nadie más se acerca a mí hasta que llegamos arriba.

-Este- Empieza a explicar Eric, mientras sube las escaleras de espaldas y examina a todos los que vamos tras él con severidad.- Será el lugar de entrenamiento de hoy.

Y frente a nosotros aparece un ancho y largo campo con pocos árboles y ruinas de lo que fue un parque. Una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios y los piercings que recorren su rostro brillan con la luz del sol. Me mira indicándome que me acerque a él, y lo hago con desgana.

-Las reglas son fáciles. Entrenaréis por vuestra cuenta hasta que Cuatro o yo decidamos evaluaros.- Hace una pausa. Sé que no ha terminado porque se lleva las manos a la espalda y las entrelaza, irguiendo el pecho. Un gesto característico de los eruditos.- Y después pelearéis con uno de los dos.

Parece que todos los iniciados han olvidado como respirar. Han entrado en trance, como si Eric hubiese dicho que no hay comida hasta que hagan mil flexiones seguidas, e incluso yo me contagio de ese sentimiento de pesar. Miro por el rabillo del ojo a Eric, y decido intervenir antes de que se pongan a hacer preguntas.

-No os trataremos como si fuerais expertos. Pero no servirá que os hagáis los débiles. Eso solo hará que vuestra puntuación baje.

Ni siquiera sé cómo Eric no se me echa encima como un perro rabioso. Aunque a él no le conviene tener que pelearse conmigo, si no quiere acabar mal. Da un paso al frente haciendo esfuerzos por no parecer molesto, pero estoy seguro de que le encantaría que yo estuviese en el fondo del Abismo.

-¡Ya!

Entonces reparo en Tris. No la había visto hasta ahora porque se ha mantenido al fondo y su altura no le permite ver más allá de los hombros de los demás. Nuestras miradas se cruzan, y creo que el corazón me quiere traicionar y salirse de mi pecho, pero lo controlo. Corre al lado de la veraz de Christina y el mazo de Al hasta un punto medianamente alejado de mi posición, y empiezan a lanzar puños al aire. Por muy pequeña e inexperta que sea, sus movimientos son bastante ágiles; se nota que ha estado entrenando fuera del horario. Quizá sea esa la razón por la que su rostro refleja el cansancio. Me pregunto cuánto me odiará desde lo de ayer.

Eric se marcha a jugar con su cuchillo y yo decido pasear entre los que se han puesto manos a la obra. Algunos no tardan en cogerle el ritmo a los ejercicios y otros están un tanto aturdidos. Supongo que la idea de dejar que tu instructor te rompa la cara no puede ser muy atrayente.

Para cuando me doy cuenta, Eric se ha acercado hasta donde yo estoy y se sitúa a mi lado de brazos cruzados, observando a los mismo iniciados a los que yo les prestaba atención hasta hace instantes.

-Cada uno entrenará a quienes escogió el día de la caza de la bandera.- Dice, y su voz suena resentida y autoritaria. Dudo que no vaya a disfrutar esto.

Se larga sin esperar a mi afirmación y yo tardo un par de segundos en ponerme a ello.

Me toca luchar contra Tris. Es un alivio que _ella_ no tenga que hacerlo con Eric.

Me pregunto cuánto más podrá odiarme después de esto.


	3. El camuflaje del amor (2ª parte)

Comentarios y cucadas abajo.

¡Disfrutad del capítulo!

* * *

Acabo de admitir verbalmente que Christina es bastante buena peleadora. Sabe aplicar su poco talento con energía y destreza, a diferencia de otros muchos iniciados. Su actitud en la pelea ha sido formidable hasta cuando le he abierto el labio con el puño. Cada vez me cuesta menos admitir la perspicacia de la listilla veraz. Tal vez este año me esté ablandando.

El caso es que para cuando termino estoy agotado. Me han golpeado y he golpeado, e incluso a alguien se le ha ocurrido insultarme, cosa que no sirve para mucho. Abandono a Christina palpándose el labio con los dedos y no me cuesta nada divisar a Tris.

No sé muy bien que es lo que ocurre en mí entonces.

La he dejado hasta el final, y soy consciente de que no lo he hecho por ofrecerle en bandeja al Cuatro cansado y aburrido. Confío en su fuerza tanto como confío en la mía, y ayer me demostró que no tengo que pensar en ella como ¨la estirada débil¨, como alguien por quien tener compasión. A decir verdad, me lo dejó bien claro cuando el primer día solo era una bola de ropa gris que se había lanzado desde una azotea y estampado contra una red. Soy consciente de que no lo he hecho por eso, aunque tengo mis dudas.

Recordar los sucesos de ayer es, en parte, bueno. Tengo presente que está enfadada conmigo. O quizás me aborrezca y yo tendré que limitarme a ser el sádico instructor que intento evitar ser. Avanzo hacia ella sin miramientos. Está entrenando patadas que podría efectuar de mejor manera si se ayudase del movimiento de cadera, pero no se lo pienso decir. Me ciño a actuar como si fuese otra iniciada más, aunque lo que ocurre con mi cuerpo está a kilómetros luz de esa realidad. Aguardo de brazos cruzados a que termine de entrenar y entonces le llamo la atención (lo hago porque está de espaldas, lo que evita que vea cualquier gesto nervioso en mí).

-Tris.- Se da la vuelta y su rostro revela sorpresa, como si no me esperase. Aprovecho la situación inesperada para acercarme.-¿Preparada?

Parece que vacila un instante, pero no; en realidad retrasa un pie y se pone en guardia con los puños cerrados. Me encanta como lo hace, como afronta los problemas. No se esconde o se hace más pequeña de lo que ya es. Les planta cara como haría un Osado de verdad. Eso la llevará por el buen camino.

-Venga, Cuatro.- Dice, y sus labios forman una linea recta antes de asentir con la cabeza. Ahora es mi turno de olvidar ese sentimiento que me quema por dentro. Dudo que lo vaya a lograr pegándole.

Subo la guardia y tomo una postura defensiva. Nada que no sepa; lo único nuevo que hay en mí es el incómodo dolor de un espinillazo que me han propinado antes. Finjo que no existe, como siempre hago. Empezamos a girar en círculos alrededor de un punto central inexistente, y ambos tenemos la mirada clavada en el otro, acechando todo lo que pueda ocurrir. No pienso; más bien reacciono al entorno. A las posibilidades que sus errores me ofrezcan y a mejorar mis debilidades. Es como un juego en el que la rapidez es tan importante como respirar. Una esquiva efectuada con rapidez puede salvar tus dientes.

Puede que me haya leído la mente, porque su puño sale directo a mi hígado y vuelve a adquirir la posición de defensa más lento. ¨¿Qué esperabas?¨ pienso extrañado. Su altura le ha facilitado el ataque, y yo no tengo más remedio que encogerme hacia atrás pero sin evitar el golpe. Me sorprende no haberlo visto venir, aunque me sorprende más el hecho de que no parezca enfadada, o molesta. Simplemente parece Tris.

Sonrio. Al menos no he bajado la guardia, pues eso habría sido un error fatal. Olvido el dolor y durante un segundo analizo su pose. Enseguida encuentro un hueco libre, un lugar desprotegido: sus mejillas. El siguiente segundo se basa en mi puño cerrado dibujando una media luna para entrar por el lateral de su cara y golpearle. Y lo hago, lo habría hecho mejor de no ser por una voz que gritaba en mi mente ¨¡No lo hagas!¨

Por suerte no le habré dado tan fuerte como para romperle los dientes, pero la desequilibro hacia atrás. Ella saca provecho de ese desequilibrio lateral para moverse en mi dirección y quedarse en diagonal a mí. Veo por el rabillo del ojo como su rodilla izquierda asciende a mis costillas, pero es demasiado lenta y no me toma mucho esfuerzo pasar mi brazo izquierdo en uve bajo su corva. Algo en ella se rompe, como si le hubiese roto los esquemas, pero no se rinde. Empieza a dar saltitos para no caer y lanza algún que otro puño sin éxito. Ese desbarajuste de movimientos no la ayudan, solo la entorpecen más. Me giro y quedo de frente a ella de tal manera que compartimos el aire que respiramos; después adelanto el pie derecho y le hago un barrido a su mismo pie, arrojándola al suelo. Cae de espaldas, y esa voz en mi interior se hace cada vez más fuerte y pesada.

Quiero hacerle caso, pero no puedo permitirme el lujo.

Tris se apoya sobre sus codos y me observa desde el suelo durante unos segundos. No puedo ver odio en ella, pero tampoco puedo afirmar que no vaya a disfrutar pelear conmigo. Acerca las rodillas al pecho y se incorpora con dificultad. Se pone en guardia y da dos pasos hacia mí. Su brazo más adelantado sale a eliminar mi guardia y con el otro puño va a golpearme en la cara, justo como le enseñé que hiciese con los sacos de boxeo rojos. Esta vez si que lo esquivo, pero no ocurre lo mismo con la patada que me lanza (supuestamente al estómago) y que acaba golpeándome más abajo. Podría haberlo esquivado.

¨La gran desventaja de los hombres.¨ La llamaba Amar y remarcaba ¨Gran¨. Veo por qué se reía y estremecía a la vez con solo pensarlo.

Es un ataque primitivo y típico que casi no nos molestamos en enseñar aquí, en Osadía. Sospecho que en realidad Tris me quería golpear en la tripa, pero no lo ha hecho. Y ahora pago las consecuencias de haberle golpeado y de mi estupidez. Me recuerdo mentalmente no ser tan permisivo mientras me encojo sobre mí con las manos sobre el estómago. Retraso un pie hacia atrás por instinto y a los segundos me obligo a incorporarme y a seguir. Menos mal que no me ha dado de lleno.

En el rostro sonrojado de Tris se pueden distinguir la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento. En el mío, dolor. No necesito un espejo para saberlo.

El transcurso de la pelea no varía durante los siguientes diez minutos. Tris intentando golpearme, yo esquivando y aprovechando para atacarla y uno de los dos rodando por el suelo. Ni he vuelto a subestimarla ni he vuelto a dejarme golpear más de lo que debería, lo que es bueno. Ella se merece más que eso.

Todo sigue así hasta que una de las ocasiones en las que yo la empujo (y acentúo 'yo') Tris se gira, cae mal y pone todo el peso sobre el tobillo, casi retorciéndolo. No tarda en reaccionar y acercar sus manos al punto de dolor, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y apretando los labios para no gritar.

La he empujado con demasiada fuerza. Me siento fatal. Tan mal, tan impotente como me sentí cuando le iba a lanzar los cuchillos.

Me agacho con rapidez y apoyo mis manos sobre las suyas delicadamente. Esa conocida sensación de calor me inunda todo el cuerpo en cuanto mi piel entra en contacto con la suya, seguida de un hormigueo agradable. Le indico que aparte sus manos del tobillo para que le pueda echar un vistazo, y me mira llorosa, aunque no haya lágrimas en sus ojos. No obstante, me hace caso y deja ver un pequeño hinchazón rojo sobre el hueso. Baja la vista y esconde la cara en su hombro, como si no quisiese que la vea de este modo. Presiono sobre la herida sin intención de hacerle daño, pero solo logro que se yerga por el dolor.

-Venga, te acompañaré a la enfermería.

La enfermería a la que tantas veces he acudido para que me vendasen, dieran calmantes o tratasen alguna herida. Pero allí no son capaces de arreglar lo que siento por Tris.

Me pongo de pie y ella también lo hace, pero solo esconde su dolor tras una capa de fuerza de voluntad.- No.- Levanta los brazos. Se protege la cara.- Seguimos.-

No pienso hacerlo; no pienso dejar que siga peleando en ese estado, ya sea contra mí o contra cualquiera. En realidad, no se lo permitiría a ningún iniciado, ya que un probable tobillo dislocado te puede llevar a semanas de reposo. Pero no necesito decírselo, pues para cuando intenta dar un paso, se tropieza. Llego justo a tiempo para evitarlo.

-Vamos a la enfermería.- Repito. Y no es una sugerencia.

···

Levanto la vista por enésima vez en toda la mañana y por fin veo salir a la enfermera. Ahora es mi turno. Me levanto del asiento sin prisa y voy a la habitación donde se encuentra Tris; una larga extensión de camas alineadas en dos filas. Por suerte, no hay mucho más que cinco osados en ellas, y la mayoría aparentan ser demasiado mayores como para conocerme.

Ella está tumbada en una de las camas, mirando al techo con un montón de mechones rubios sueltos sobre sus hombros. Antes, en la pelea, tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta que se movía al compás de sus golpes y pasos con elegancia. Aun y todo, me gusta como luce del modo en el que está ahora, con más libertad.

-¿Esta vez también lo has hecho para protegerme?- Pregunta con ironía y desviando la mirada del techo a mí. No reacciono, me quedo helado por dentro y tenso por fuera. Ella parece percatarse de ello, del efecto que sus palabras han causado en mí, y niega con la cabeza.- Perdona. No debería...

-Da igual.- Soy directo. No me gusta escuchar disculpas, aunque sirve para que la sangre me vuelva a circular. Camino hasta el colchón, y me sentaría, pero la situación no me inspira demasiada confianza como para hacerlo. Me siento en la silla de al lado, y apoyo los codos sobre las rodillas para poder descansar mi cabeza sobre las manos.- Tris, no hace falta que te hagas la fuerte delante mío. Quiero decir, una de las bases de Osadía es ser fuerte, pero tú ya lo eres.

Me mira con curiosidad, del mismo modo en el que yo la estoy mirando. Todo lo que acabo de decirle es verdad, o eso es lo que yo creo.

-No sé si te lo habrán dicho, pero lo que hiciste ayer por Al... Estuvo muy bien.- Veo que no dice nada y sigo; lo que menos quiero ahora es volver a ese tema de nuevo.- Estás demostrando tener aptitud para este lugar.

Sigo diciendo la verdad. Si fuera posible, ya me habrían transferido a la facción de Verdad.

-Tris, yo...- ¨Dile que lo sientes. Dile que a veces reaccionas como un idiota porque te confunde. Porque te mueres de ganas de eliminar la distancia entre ambos. Por...¨

-¡Tris! ¡Tris!

Nuestra atención se desvía a la entrada, por donde aparecen Will, Christina y Al corriendo y sonriendo. He perdido mi oportunidad. Pero en realidad no he perdido nada, porque antes de que lleguen, Tris me sonrie y susurra:

-Gracias, Cuatro. Puedes llegar a ser un buen... Amigo.

Su voz, sus palabras despiertan todo en mí. Será una confesión pequeña e insignificante, pero no veo rencor en ella. Nada negativo, nada que me mantenga desvelado con pesadillas. Incluso noto en su tono de voz algo...

Sin embargo, tengo que reprimir mis ganas de sonreir como un bobo para cuando llega el trío.

-La enfermera nos ha dicho que solo te has dañado un poco el tobillo.- Dice Will. A diferencia de sus compañeros, no está tan herido.- ¡Eso es genial! Aunque tendrás que descansar unos días.

-Mañana me volveréis a ver en la sala de entrenamiento. No pienso esperar dos días.- Responde Tris, y es lo último que escucho salir de su boca antes de irme.

Hasta que no estoy fuera no me dejo llevar. Sonrio como un bobo al recordar sus palabras, que se repiten una y otra vez en mi mente, como si tuviese que memorizarlas a la fuerza. Algo que no me costará mucho.

Creo que puedo ir a celebrarlo con Zeke.

* * *

De ahora en adelante, daré mis explicaciones por aquí abajo. Más que nada, por no estorbar a quien tenga prisa por leer el fic y tal.

Creo que no tengo que pedir opiniones, comentarios, críticas y libros como regalo, peero son bienvenidos (Sobre todo lo último, jo). Y ahora explicaré POR QUÉ no acabo de hacer un FourTris en condiciones, de esos en los que se muestran amor mutuo y nos tienen a las fangirls tan controladas.

Bueno, en realidad YO SI QUE QUIERO, y probablemente en un futuro lo haga. No soy la mejor escritora de fics de amor, pero no es excusa. E **Indie** sabe lo cariñosa que puedo llegar a ser, por mucho que eso no vaya a influir en mi modo de escribir. De todos modos, si alguien tuviese alguna sugerencia o consejo sobre ello, lo aceptaré con los brazos abiertos.

Si lo piensas literalmente, es una expresión que da miedo.

Y en el siguiente capítulo... ¡Tan ta chan! Meteré el POV de otro personaje. En este caso si que pondría atención especial a las personitas que quieran recomendarme a alguno (Ya sea porque quieren un POV desde su maldita perspectiva guay o lo que fuera), aunque yo ya tengo a alguien en especial pensado. SUGERENCIAS, POR FAVOR EN EL BUZÓN MULTICOLOR NOMBRADO COMO REVIEWS. O PM, qué carajo.

Agradezco los comentarios (el del anónimo incluido, aunque no pueda responder) y espero no decepcionar a quienes me dieron fav y follow~

Aviso: Supongo que os habréis dado cuenta de mi tardanza al publicar los fics. Pido disculpas de antemano para las próximas ocasiones yyyy pues supongo que no me puedo justificar. Solo sé que soy una lenta y a veces me falta inspiración. Por eso hice este fic más largo (Y porque molan las peleas. Sh, molan. No me lo discutáis).

Aviso number dos: Actualizo los capítulos que he publicado. Lo hago porque siempre encuentro algún error (Aunque sea una perversa coma mal colocada) y pues no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados sin arreglarlo. Otra cosa con la que convivir. ^^

Soy un desastre humano, lo sé.

Paaaz.

Historia- chan~


	4. Sin máscaras

Hi!

Hoy os traigo una perspectiva diferente. Sé que os pregunté desde la mente de qué personaje os gustaría que escribiese, y tengo en cuenta las proposiciones para un futuro. De hecho, aun podéis seguir sugiriendo personajes, porque este fic se basará más en one-shots que en una historia con trama. Quería disculparme por ello -por si ha habido confusiones en algún momento- pero por ahora lo que me interesa es probar a escribir desde diferentes personajes.

¿Cual es nuestra estrella de hoy?

Nuestro querido osado repleto de piercings, tatuajes y con una melena sensual, Eric.

Nota: las oraciones que estén en cursiva son originales del libro, de Divergente. Supongo que en cuanto las veáis sabréis qué escena he narrado.

* * *

-Cualquiera diría que antes eras un listillo que devoraba libros, Eric.

¨Y ahora te podría romper la cara. O tal vez no.¨ Pienso.

-Dime qué haces aquí.

Parece que mi pregunta le hace gracia porque se rie. Sin embargo, a mí no me la hace.

-Arriba quieren saber cómo va la caza.- Dice Luke, señalando hacia el cielo con la vista.

Me aburre todo este tema. Doy un paso hacia él, y eso parece no gustarle. Ahora el que rie soy yo.

-Diles que todas mis sospechas son informadas a Max. Y ahora desaparece de mi vista.

Frunce el ceño antes de pasar a mi lado y desaparecer por donde ha venido. Jeanine confía en mí. Sus subordinados no. Es lógico cuando soy uno de sus infiltrados favorito. Prefiero hablar directamente con ella antes que filtrar toda la información a Max. Max está muy interesado en el liderazgo, pese a que no tiene aptitudes para ello y depende de Jeanine.

Cuando la espalda de Luke desaparece entre las calles que llevan a la sede de Erudicción, me vuelvo para entrar en La Fosa. Si hay algo por lo que me odia es porque siempre destaqué en mis estudios sobre los suyos. Es una pena que Jeanine se fijase en mí antes que en él, lo que me complace. Nunca llegará a ser tan perspicaz como yo, por mucho que yo sea un trasladado.

Veo a lo lejos a Holly, John y a Alex reunidos con Lauren en la cafetería. Les saludo con la mano sin hacerles mucho caso, aunque son de los pocos osados con los que me llevo bien. Después me tendré que reunir con ellos para discutir los últimos rumores de Abnegación.

La sala de entrenamiento no está lejos de la entrada; en cuanto abro la puerta el bullicio que hay dentro desaparece. Cierro la puerta a mis espaldas y camino hasta la mesa donde están las armas que utilizaremos hoy.

-_Mañana será el último día de la primera etapa._\- Me complace el rostro de terror de algunos iniciados. Mañana será el último día de muchos de ellos.- _Entonces volveréis a luchar._ \- Cojo un cuchillo y lo hago girar en el aire una y otra vez, antes de señalar con su punta a las dianas.-_Hoy aprenderéis a apuntar. Que todo el mundo elija tres cuchillos._\- Se me antoja mirar a Cuatro porque lo voy a hacer entrar en acción con algo que no le gusta. Le vendrá bien después de lo de ayer, y así calmaré mis ganas de lanzarlo por el Abismo cada vez que lo veo. Es una pena que no sea Divergente, aunque eso dará igual en poco tiempo, cuando el plan de Jeanine se haga realidad.-_ Y prestad atención a la demostración que os hará Cuatro de la técnica correcta para lanzarlos._

Los iniciados no se mueven. Parece que la tierra se los va a tragar, y eso es algo que me exaspera.-_ ¡Ya!_

Mi voz retumba en la habitación. Todos se apresuran a coger los cuchillos. Está bastante claro que sienten respeto por esta arma, pero ese respeto es tan patético como un bebé que le tiene miedo a un chupete. Dejo el cuchillo en la mesa y las acciones de Peter llaman mi atención. No parece tan seguro como me esperaba de él, pero no se ve muy incómodo con los cuchillos. Podría ser un buen sustituto mío. Tengo que hablarle a Max de él, tiene potencial para cazar divergentes.

No me sorprende ver que Cuatro se dedica a perder el tiempo mirando a la estirada. No hay gran cosa que ver, aparte de una pequeña tabla con una peluca rubia. Está muy cerca de pasar la primera etapa de la iniciación, pero todo se decidirá en la segunda. Si es divergente, yo me encargaré de ella. Y a nuestro querido instructor no le agradaría esa idea, por las miradas que le dedica.

Será divertido quitarle su medio de entretenimiento al favorito de Amar.

En cuanto me acerco a él se percata de mi presencia y empieza a lanzar cuchillos a la diana. Todo en su manera de comportarse indica que yo soy una molestia para él, lo que me complace. Es tan ingenuo como para decir que lanzar cuchillos no sirve de nada. Estas armas tienen más utilidad de la que él jamás les dará. Lanzar cuchillos sirve para asombrar al contrincante, a los enemigos o a los iniciados que lo miran como si no fuese de este mundo. Este ejercicio sirve para intimidar y para demostrar la fuerza y habilidad de quién los lanza, para deslumbrar a los demás y por lo tanto, acobardarlos. Está claro por qué no escogió Erudicción nuestro querido Cuatro.

Me aburre la poca pasión que Cuatro le pone al lanzamiento, pese a que los novatos lo observan como si fuese Dios. No lo mirarían así si supiesen su pasado con Marcus. -_¡En fila!_

Todos me hacen caso como soldados y dan comienzo a su inexperiencia lanzando cuchillos. Paseo por detrás de Molly, que le coge el truco a los cinco minutos. Peter y Christina también se desenvuelven con soltura, pero eso solo demuestra que son menos negados que los demás iniciados. Pero como el año anterior, acabo sorprendiéndome. Esta es la primera vez que veo a alguien tan torpe como un palo lanzando cuchillos, y ese es Al.

-_¿Cómo se puede ser tan lento, veraz? ¿Es que necesitas gafas?_\- Le pregunto con voz alta, para que todos me oigan por encima del sonido metálico de los cuchillos.-_ ¿Tengo que acercarte más el blanco?_

Mi tono de voz no debe gustarle tanto como esperaba, porque el siguiente lanzamiento es desastroso. Como él. Me acerco hasta su espalda para intimidarle. Así aprenderá a no burlarse de mí.

-_¿Qué ha sido es, iniciado?_

-_Se... Se me ha resbalado._

Eso ya lo he visto, pero no me esperaba que fuese a contestarme con algo tan obvio.

-_Bueno, pues deberías ir a por él._\- Al instante, todos dejan de lanzar. Me pregunto quién les habrá dado la orden para hacerlo.- _¿Os he dicho que paréis?_

-_¿Que vaya a por él? Pero todo el mundo está lanzando..._

-_¿Y?_

-_Y no quiero que me den._

Es tan cobarde que si en vez de lanzar cuchillos estuviesen lanzando peluches, habría respondido lo mismo.

-_Ten por seguro que tus compañeros iniciados tienen mejor puntería que tú. Ve a por tu cuchillo._

-_No._

No permito que alguien se burle de mí dos veces, y menos un iniciado que no comprende el miedo que está demostrando al negarse a mi petición.

-_¿Por qué no? ¿Tienes miedo?_\- Le pregunto, muy despacio. El poco tiempo que tarda en responder me da la respuesta que esperada antes que las palabras en sí.

-_¿De que me apuñalen? ¡Claro que sí!_

-_¡Parad todos!_

Estoy convencido de que Albert se unirá a los abandonados tarde o temprano.

-_Salid del círculo._\- Indico a los demás con la cabeza, pero a Al le pongo una mano en el hombro y no dejo que lo haga.- _Todos menos tú. Ponte de pie delante del blanco._

Esto le enseñará a no dudar de mi autoridad de nuevo. Y podría ser yo quien le enseñase la lección, pero se me ocurre que a Cuatro le gustará más la idea.

-_Oye, Cuatro, échame una mano, ¿eh?_ \- Está detrás mío. Siento como se tensa ante mi proposición.-_Vas a quedarte ahí mientras él te lanza cuchillos,_\- Le explico a Al lentamente, como si fuese un crío.- _hasta que aprendas a no acobardarte._

Pero el favorito de Amar no se podía quedar callado.

-_¿De verdad tengo que hacerlo?_

El favorito de Amar no quiere lanzar cuchillos a un iniciado. Hizo bien en rehusar a la proposición de Max de ser un líder de Osadía porque de lo contrario, uno de los dos habría acabado mal. Ahora el que tiene la ventaja de fastidiar al otro soy yo. Ahora y siempre.

-_Aquí soy yo el que tiene la autoridad, ¿recuerdas? Aquí y en todas partes._

Le toma su tiempo caminar hasta estar a la distancia adecuada de Al. Tiene las manos enrojecidas por apretar demasiado el mango de los cuchillos y está intentando disimular como aprieta los dientes bajo los labios. Pasar la iniciación fue pura suerte para él si está tan nervioso solo por tener que acatar mis órdenes.

-_Para._

Oh, ahora la estirada quiere robarle protagonismo a su amigo. Que conmovedor.

-_Cualquier idiota es capaz de ponerse delante de un blanco. No demuestra nada, salvo que nos estás acosando, y eso, según recuerdo, es una prueba de cobardía._

Parece que los iniciados hoy están ansiosos por demostrar su lado masoquista.

-_Entonces debería resultarte fácil_\- Respondo fijando mi vista en ella.-_Si es que estás dispuesta a ocupar su lugar._

Si antes Cuatro estaba nervioso, ahora debe desear que todo esto sea solo una pesadilla. Le dedico una mirada, para darle a entender que sé lo que piensa. Para mí es transparente, y su estúpida manera de ser tan seria y fría ya no le sirve como escudo.

-_Despídete de tu cara bonita._\- Declara Peter en voz alta, ya que está en la otra esquina de la habitación. La estirada se limita a ponerse de espaldas a la diana. - _Ah, no, que no la tienes._

-_Si te echas atrás, Al ocupa tu sitio, ¿entendido?_

Es penoso el esfuerzo de Cuatro por librar a Tris de todo esto. Voy a quedar más que satisfecho de haber elegido a Cuatro como mano ejecutora. Una bonita y probable historia de amor estropeada por un lanzamiento de cuchillos.

Él lanza y el primer cuchillo se clava cerca de la mejilla de la estirada. Habilidad y destreza echadas a perder. Las manos de Cuatro tiemblan, y ella tiene los ojos cerrados.

-_¿Has tenido suficiente, estirada?_\- Le pregunta con un tono tan borde que por un momento estoy a punto de echar a perder mi teoría sobre el interés de Cuatro por Tris.

-_No._

-_Pues abre los ojos._

El siguiente se clava sobre su cabeza, pero no la hiere. ¿Puede que haya perdido la puntería de un momento a otro? Me acerco a él y dejo escapar un gruñido de decepción a sus espaldas.

-_Vamos, estirada. Deja que otra persona te sustituya._\- A cada segundo está más impaciente por terminar. Me agrada.

-_¡Cállate, Cuatro!_\- Grita la tabla. Está enfadada, y mucho. Esa contestación debe haber molestado lo suficiente a Cuatro como para que su siguiente lanzamiento sea convincente. Estoy cansado de esperar, así que murmuro por lo bajo que se de prisa.

Parece ser que comprende mis intenciones. El siguiente cuchillo le corta la oreja a Tris, y decido que con esto se ha evaporado toda posibilidad de que a Tris le interese Cuatro en cualquier modo, algo que a este le bajará los humos.

-_Me encantaría quedarme a ver si los demás sois tan atrevidos como ella, pero creo que ya es suficiente por hoy._\- Bajo la voz tanto como para que solo me escuche quien me interesa; Cuatro.- _Bueno, creo que ya hemos conseguido asustarlos, ¿eh?_

Ver al instructor de Osadía metido en apuros es un buen pasatiempos. Tal vez debería hacerlo más a menudo.

Me dirijo a Tris y le pongo una mano en el hombro, al tiempo que me fijo en el corte. Es bastante profundo y sonrio por ello.- _No debería quitarte ojo._

No espero a ver su rostro de desaprobación y me largo de la sala. A Cuatro no se le da bien disimular. Y eso me da ventaja sobre él y la estirada. Es una pena para él que yo me de cuenta de ello.

* * *

Como le dije a mi subconsciente -desde hoy se llama **Indie**\- he actualizado antes del fin de semana. Pero eh, es una razón de peso para que no me matéis por las imperfecciones de este capítulo.

Por si no ha quedado claro -espero que haya quedado claro- Luek, Holly, John y Alex son OCs que me he inventado en el momento. Podéis imaginároslos como os de la santa gana -Pero Holly es una tía-

Eric es un capullo. Lo sé, lo sabéis y lo sabemos. Pero cada vez me gusta más por esa misma razón. Es el malo perfecto -junto con Jeanine- y sabía que escribiría algo desde su malvado punto de vista en cuanto empecé con _Memories of a dauntless_. He de admitir que me ha llevado trabajo y que no estoy completamente a gusto con el resultado, porque es un tipo complicado, de pocas palabras y la mayoría de ellas cargadas de odio y cinismo -principales razones por las que mola. Y luego la enamorada de Tobias soy yo-. Así que las críticas y los consejos serán tan bien aceptados como magdalenas. Dad rienda suelta a vuestra imaginación de comentaristas y nadie saldrá herido. Solo quería aclarar que por su personalidad, he deducido que es alguien que no pierde el tiempo en descripciones físicas.

Como no se me da bien dar explicaciones largas y guays, me despido.

Vivo a base de reviews, princesos y princesas. Y también de guisantes; me encantan los guisantes.

Hist- chan~


	5. Fantasía osada

¿Mereceré perecer entre llamas tras haber escrito este capítulo? Quedo en vuestras manos, ¡nos leemos abajo!

Protagonista de hoy: Ezekiel Pedrad.

* * *

Las farolas proyectan nuestras sombras en las paredes de la Fosa. Parecemos dos espectros osados cargando la compra, lo que es poco usual.

-Eh, Cuatro.- Siseo en la oscuridad que hay entre la iluminación de dos farolas. -Gracias por ayudarme a cargar con esto. Te debo un postre.

Cuatro simplemente desvía la mirada hacia mí por un momento. Lleva dos bolsas, una en cada mano, mientras que yo solo llevo una y con la otra me estoy rascando la nuca.

Estoy bastante seguro de que eso no le hace mucha gracia.

-Uno no será suficiente.- Responde, y me taladra con esos ojos tan azules que tiene. Parece que cuando está de mal humor se oscurecen. Lo sé porque la mayoría del tiempo frunce el ceño como si el mínimo sonido de las olas del Abismo lo molestara. Menudo tarta de fresa.

-¿Y qué más quieres?- Corro un poco y me pongo a su lado. Me he quedado atrás, pese a que él lleva más peso que yo. Estoy perdiendo puntos, y él su paciencia. -¡Recuerda que yo te ayudé aquella ocasión con Max! ¿Y qué me dices de todas esas veces en las que te he cubierto en la sala de control?

Cuatro se para y con una bolsa en cada mano y el ceño de nuevo fruncido parece una señora vieja, de esas abnegadas tan aburridas que te miran mal en la calle porque casi tiras las toneladas de pasta y legumbres que llevan en las bolsas.

-Estuviste a punto de quemar mi cocina.- Oh, tenía que mencionarlo. Estaba seguro de que ya no se acordaría porque, al fin y al cabo, le debí mis postres durante una semana por aquello. -De haber sabido que eras tan torpe con la llave inglesa ni siquiera te habría llamado.

-¡Pero te ayudé! ¿No es eso lo que cuenta, Cuatro?- Al parecer, me equivocaba. Con esa memoria, bien se podría haber unido a los finolis de Erudición. -¡Soy un buen tío!

-Si. Y ahora reza para que vuestro apartamento no explote.

Aunque no lo parezca y en el fondo sea un abnegado poco aliñado, Cuatro es un exagerado. Solo vamos a montar un par de ordenadores portátiles, y a no ser que a los listillos de Erudición se les haya ocurrido instalar bombas en ellos, podré salvar el cuarto de cualquier peligro. Aunque quizás no de Cuatro.

Llegamos al apartamento que comparto con más gente de mi edad. La entrada es una gran puerta negra con un montón de pequeños graffitis que la adornan como una pared del viejo parque de atracciones.

Para nuestro bien, no hay nadie que nos vaya a incordiar mientras trabajamos. Pero la sala está hecha un asco, como cualquier día de la semana. No es que me moleste mucho -en realidad, siempre he vivido siendo tan caótico con mis cosas- pero luego no puedo encontrar lo que busco. Y si tuviésemos que buscar la caja de herramientas -que gracias a mi astucia ya preparé ayer- Cuatro me estrangularía de cincuenta modos diferentes.

Tras pasar a mi habitación, me siento en la cama mientras observo a Cuatro. Hemos dejado las bolsas medianamente colocadas al lado del escritorio, y de ellas ha sacado un bote de aceite y una caja con tornillos de diferentes modelos. Como yo no sé cómo hacerlo, él está retirando el viejo armatoste al que yo llamaba ¨ordenador¨, aunque solo le sirve para mancharse de polvo y aceite que supuestamente le facilita el trabajo.

-Parece que ha pasado un huracán por aquí, Zeke.- Dice en voz alta. Se escuchan caer tornillos en grupo, y Cuatro murmura algo ininteligible que me figuro lo que significa.

-No, pero a Shauna no le gusta el desorden. Sobre todo si después tiene que buscar su sujetador.

Entonces él gira la cabeza hacia mí, aunque su cuerpo permanece inclinado sobre el viejo cacharro, y en sus labios se forma una sonrisa ladina. Es una sonrisa curiosa en Cuatro, una sonrisa que lo hace... Más atractivo. El aceite hace que su piel brille en un curioso tono dorado, y las manchas negras le dan unas pintas bohemias muy interesantes.

Quiero saber qué he tomado en las últimas horas para que me haga pensar eso.

-No todos somos tan ordenados ni tan simples como tú, número.- Me voy a apiadar de él. Voy a hacerlo porque de lo contrario me ignorará eternamente, y no tendré con quién burlarme de la ropa interior de Eric. Y ahora que lo menciono...-Si te sirve de consuelo, Eric también es...

-Me da igual la vida de Eric.- Dice, tajante.- Con su mirada y sus cejas de metal no logrará gran cosa, así que no sé de qué te extrañas.

Dejo escapar un suspiro que se mezcla con una risa tonta. Quién y Cuatro diciendo eso. Debe ser una broma.

-Mira quién habla...- Vuelve a mirarme, y me siento... Diferente. Me apetece tumbarme en la cama para que no vea mi cara. -Tanto tú como Eric deberíais usar protección. No queremos que Osadía se llene de enanitos enfurruñados.

Me gustaría seguir hablando, pero no puedo. Cuatro se levanta y deja caer una llave inglesa con la que estaba aparentando hacer algo. El sonido metálico de ésta cayendo se extiende por toda la habitación, y él se limpia las manos en un trapo blanco que también arroja al suelo con energía arrogante. En estos momentos, en estos malditos momentos, parece un Dios, aunque yo no tenga la más mínima idea de como un Dios se vería.

Se acerca a mí tan decidido que parece que el orgullo se le va a salir por las orejas. Nunca le había visto andar de este modo, ni cuando se tuvo que enfrentar a Eric y le acabó rompiendo un par de dientes.

Cuando llega hasta el borde del colchón, se inclina ligeramente ante mí. Pagaría porque la puerta de la habitación estuviese abierta en este momento. O porque Uriah interrumpiese esta escena que quizás estoy malinterpretando.

-Repite eso.- Dice, o mejor dicho, implora. Me apoyo sobre mis codos en el colchón, echándome hacia atrás, porque Cuatro cada vez está más cerca. Y más cerca, y tan cerca que su pecho y el mío casi se tocan. Apoya una rodilla sobre la cama, al lado de mi muslo, y me empuja para que me tumbe.

¡No era esta la idea de tumbarme que tenía, maldición!

Me inmoviliza por las muñecas con las dos manos, y estoy a punto de pedirle explicaciones.

¿Qué es esto, una broma de mal gusto?

El caso es que estoy nervioso. Estoy atemorizado como nunca lo he estado en mi vida, pero...

Pero si reparo en sus ojos profundos como un pozo, o en sus labios desiguales... Me siento mejor.

Voy a cerrar los ojos, los voy a cerrar. Los cierro, y siento el calor del rostro de Cuatro en mi rostro. Y solo puedo pensar en que en Osadía aconsejan usar protección para estas situaciones. Siento sus labios cerca de los míos, puedo sentirlos rozar...

Pero qué.

Y suena un despertador. Un maldito despertador.

Me levanto de golpe y lo apago de golpe. Estoy sudando más que cuando tuve que correr durante cinco kilómetros por llegar tarde al entrenamiento. Tiemblo como un flan, pero parezco una _tarta_ _de_ _fresa_. Estoy sudando y temblando. Miro a ambos lados, abajo, bajo las sábanas y al techo. Al menos llevo los calzoncillos puestos y secos. Lo importante es que estén secos.

La puerta está abierta. ¿Por qué me relaja eso? Me destapo con rapidez y apago el despertador que me regaló Shauna. Hasta hoy no me molestaba su existencia, pero comienzo a odiarlo.

Estoy acelerado. Y mi estómago también. Corro a la cocina. Por suerte, no están los demás incordiando. Abro la puerta de la nevera, pero aún me tiembla la mano ¿Aún? Aunque eso no es lo más sorprendente.

¿Qué diablos hace un libro sobre relaciones homosexuales en la nevera?

Oh, no. Y recuerdo todo lo que he soñado de repente.

-¡Uriah!- Grito. Me quiero lavar la boca, la cara, las manos, las piernas. Todo. Y quiero que Uriah me de una explicación sobre todo esto. O cualquier otro. -¡Eh! ¡Chicos! ¿Se puede saber qué hace esto aquí?

Nadie responde y no hay bollitos de leche en la nevera, así que cojo el libro, por mucho que no me lo pueda comer.

¿Qué hacían los erúditos con un libro? Ah, si... Lo abrían y lo leían. Como las revistas con inventarios de botas que me llegan cada cuatro meses, supongo.

Giro el ejemplar para verlo por todos los ángulos, y me fijo en el lomo. No parece interesante. De hecho, no sé por qué debería serlo para mí, sobre todo cuando recuerdo los besos de Shauna, las caricias de Shauna...

Lo arrojo al sillón como Cuatro arrojó el trapo sucio. No hay bollitos en la nevera, pero sí un trozo de pizza de jamón y queso y algo de cerveza.

Quizás pueda aliviar mi nuevo miedo en la pizza y la cerveza.

* * *

¡Guau! ¡Esto está lleno de polvo!

Heh, sé que me queréis matar. Lo sé. Y antes de que lo hagáis, dejaré avisado que con este fic me tomaré más tiempo porque la chispa que me mueve para escribir sobre Divergente es más pequeña que cuando comencé a escribirlo. Tengo otras prioridades, pero eso no significa que abandonaré este pequeño prado de palabras rebeldes~

Ah, espera ¿Alguien que me quiera matar por este capítulo? ¿Alguien? -Escucha la indiscutible voz de **Indie** alzarse entre la multitud-. Esto es una venada Made in Hist, no os preocupéis. ¿Casi un CuaZeke? ¿Seré la primera mujer en el mundo en crear ese término? -Aunque creo que lo he visto en algún lado- Estáis ante una marca-tendencias, y deberíais sentiros orgulloso/as. -Escucha a **Indie** de nuevo reclamar los derechos de autor-

¿Qué pasa con Zeke? ¿Alguien tiene algo que reprocharle? Me he basado en su sentido del humor, en lo chistoso que es, en lo guay que es... Porque los Pedrad _are_ _worth_ _it_, si. Admito que se parece mucho al modo de narrar historias de Tris, e incluso quizás al de Cuatro. Pero no sabéis, en serio, no sabéis lo bien que me lo he pasado escribiendo esto.

¿Hist se gana haters? Lo descubriremos en los PMs y en los reviews~

Paaaz~

Hist- chan.


End file.
